


【内梅】双生

by zhenhongzhenhong



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenhongzhenhong/pseuds/zhenhongzhenhong





	【内梅】双生

进入盛夏后，整个巴塞罗那都笼罩在了高温之中。今年的夏天格外炎热，街道在白天被灼热的日光蒸烤的几乎要融化了，只有等到日落之后，空气里的炎热才稍微褪去些，带来一些聊以慰藉的凉意。

Neymar站在柜台后面，热浪通过灰蒙蒙的玻璃门挤进来，将拥挤的店铺里的空气蒸的像一锅烧热的笼屉。这样闷热的天气让人心烦意乱，他有些焦躁，事实上半小时前他就开始心不在焉了，眼睛时不时的盯着墙上的钟表，眼看分针滴答滴答转过了半圈——四点五十分，那个人还是没有出现。

头顶破旧的风扇无精打采地转着，发出垂死般吱呀的声音。他开始不安起来，想那人能因为什么事耽搁了时间，还算错了面前女客人的帐。女人十分不满，大声的抱怨起来。这声音惊动了里屋的老板，他挺着肥油满肠的大肚子晃晃悠悠地走过来，一边赔笑一边把Neymar狠狠骂了一顿。

【如果再出什么岔子，你这个月的工资就别要了！】  
Neymar默不作声听着，终于看到那个熟悉的身影走了进来。

他瞬间就来了精神，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着那人。他穿着简单的白T恤和牛仔裤，柔软的黑色短发并不服帖，发尾凌乱地翘了起来。他像往常那样挑了一些日用品和吃的。Neymar注意到他还额外拿了巧克力饼干和可乐，通常他赢了比赛之后，都会买这些来犒劳自己。

他抱着东西过来结账，Neymar紧张的舔起了嘴唇，内心十分渴望能和他搭几句话，他甚至为此做了许多措辞和建设。但是那人真的站到自己面前时，他又一个字也说不出来了。他大概是刚洗过澡，头发上还沾着水汽，混着洗发水的清香，撩的他脑袋晕乎乎的。

Neymar就和他对视了一眼，赶紧低下头算账，脑子里一片空白。

【你好。】  
那人的声音从头顶响起，Neymar的心脏像是被撞击了般咚咚地跳了起来。他欣喜若狂，紧张地思考自己该怎么做出最好的回答。他还未来得及开口，JR的声音突然响起，他站在旁边，手肘撑着柜台，语气十分轻佻说【今天怎么来的这么晚？】

Neymar顿时慌了。反射性地瞅了瞅里屋，老板还在吃饭。于是他对JR试了个眼色，示意他不要打扰自己工作。JR根本没有理会他，撑着下巴笑嘻嘻的说【我猜你肯定赢了比赛是不是，还买了巧克力饼干和可乐，像个小孩子。】

那人也跟着笑了，把钱递给Neymar，然后和JR攀谈起来。Neymar低头找零钱，听到他说是赢了一场很重要的比赛，因为庆祝活动晚了一些时间。

怪不得……Neymar想着，拨弄出一些零钱。  
【怪不得。】JR说，俏皮地眨着眼睛【我可是一直在等你，还怕你被坏人拐跑了呢。】

【你在说什么傻话。】那人说着，眼底露出了几分笑意。JR又说了些好玩的话，逗的他哈哈笑了起来。Neymar把找好的零钱递回去时，他的脸上还挂着深深的笑意，眉眼弯弯的跟他说谢谢。

Neymar一瞬间就满足了。  
【不，不客气…】他磕磕巴巴地嘟囔，声音小的几乎连自己都听不清。

JR抓起柜台上的一包糖果扔了过去，动作十分帅气潇洒说【送你了。】  
Neymar本想拦着，但是看到他对自己笑意盈盈道谢的样子，又只能傻乎乎的站在那里，说不出半句话来。

等到那人走远后，他终于回过神对身边的JR压低声音说【你该走了，让老板看到你可不好。】  
JR看了他一眼，吊儿郎当地笑着剥开一颗糖果扔进嘴里，不咸不淡的说【我帮你和他搭上话了，你还赶我走。】

Neymar郁闷，和他说话的是你，又不是我。  
但他不想与JR争论，以往的经验告诉他，如果他回答了这话， 对方就会没完没了的扯皮。  
JR比他要高一些，微微躬着腰凑过来问他【你真的这么喜欢他？那我帮你追他好不好。】

被点破心事的Neymar慌了，伸手想要推开他。柜台前又来了顾客，一个老妇人拄着拐杖站在那里，气呼呼的说【你到底还干不干活。】  
Neymar赶紧嘟囔着对不起，等他算完时，JR已经不在了。他松了口气，看到那个妇人拎着东西站在柜台前，临走前丢下了一句【怪人！】

他确实是个怪人  
Neymar在这家杂货铺干了快十年了。他无家可归又没什么本事，老板见他可怜，把地下室腾出来免得他流落街头。他平时不怎么爱说话，走路都是低着头，他身形干瘦，背影看起来像个佝偻的老人。头发也因为疏于打理，长的几乎要遮住了眼睛，和人说话时总像在窥视般。

他还有个更古怪的室友，JR。半个月前，他在马路上捡到了JR。他们共同分享了一间地下室，Neymar不知道他是做什么的，但他总是穿的光鲜亮丽，头发上还抹着发胶，一点也不像住地下室的样子。JR有张讨人喜欢的嘴巴，他能说会道，能和任何他想的人搭上话。姑娘们总喜欢这样的男士，Neymar不止一次见过他半夜带那些穿着暴露的女孩回来。他们在另一间房里，和Neymar的床一墙之隔，放荡一整夜。

尽管他不想承认，他真的很羡慕JR这样的人，他总能轻而易举得到他想要的。而他，因为性格孤僻，附近的人都不怎么愿意搭理他，有些调皮的孩子还会以取消他为乐子。他就这样蜷曲在阴暗的地下室里，唯一的称得上爱好的事就是那个人，他迷恋的那个男人——住在对面楼上的Leo。

Leo是一家地下足球俱乐部的前锋。看起来二十五六的模样，大约是刚刚步入了青年，身上还带着未褪去的少年的稚嫩，只是逐渐锋利的下颌线和深刻的脸颊轮廓，让他看起来多了几分成熟男人味道。他不怎么爱打扮，比起那些油头粉面的年轻人，永远都是朝气蓬勃的模样。  
他们第一次见面时，Leo正在教附近的孩子们踢球。一个孩子把球踢到了他这边，他看到Leo挥着手示意他把球踢回来。他们的眼神在那一瞬间有了片刻的交汇，那是他见过的最清澈明亮的眼睛，他的脸上还带着运动后的汗珠，看起来亮晶晶的。笑起来时，整个人都会发光。  
他就这样对一个陌生人一见钟情了。

如果他们是爱情小说里的男女主角的话，这就是个浪漫的开端，然后他们会在之后的机缘巧合下相识，坠入爱河。然而现实却是，Neymar花了一年的时间才和他的心上人攀上一句话，还是Leo先问他西瓜味的珍宝珠买完了没。相比之下，仅仅来了半个月的JR就比他要厉害的多了，他从第一天见到Leo时就像是熟识的老朋友般，托他的福，Neymar甚至连Leo住几号楼几单元都知道了。

忙活了一天的Neymar总算得了闲，他躺在地下室狭窄的床上，回想着白天的见到Leo的场景。屋子里的空气凝着沉闷的水汽，似乎是要下雨了。外面传来了开门声，似乎是JR又带着什么人回来了。单薄的墙壁被弄出沉重的撞击声，他们正抵着墙壁接吻，Neymar侧躺着，几乎能听到那个女孩娇嫩的喘息声。

【宝贝你可真美。】JR低声说，用他早上和Leo聊天的语气撩拨那个姑娘。  
女孩笑了起来，嗔怪他油嘴滑舌。他们又吻在一起，喘息声和呻吟透过单薄的墙板传进Neymar的耳朵，他烦躁地翻过身子，用被褥盖住了脑袋。

明天下班得买副耳塞…  
Neymar郁闷地想，努力让自己不去注意这些闹人的声音。对面忽然安静了，他还没反应过来，门就被粗暴地推开了。半裸着上身的JR探出脑袋，笑嘻嘻地问他有没有安全套。

Neymar十分火大，闷声闷气地回答【没有！】  
他这副憋屈的样子让JR哈哈大笑了起来，他的脸上还带着那姑娘的唇印，直接推开门一屁股坐在了Neymar的床上，在他惊愕的眼神下狡黠地眨着眼睛问【说真的Ney，你就不想这档子事？外面那个姑娘身材可是一流的棒，看在你收留我的份儿上，我可以让你尝尝鲜。】

这话实在太过轻浮。Neymar觉得自己受到了冒犯，很想直接把这人踹下去，但他还是忍住了，克制着怒火拒绝了他的“好意”。  
JR似乎早就料到他会这么回答，挑着眉说【我知道，你看不上这些女人，你想操的人是Leo对不对？】

【闭嘴！】Neymar再也忍不住，从床上坐起来低声怒吼道。  
JR像是觉察不到他的愤怒，不以为然地耸着肩，继续说【瞧瞧你白天看他的眼神，恨不得将人生吞活剥了 。你以为Leo没有察觉吗？】他顿了顿，习惯性地挑起眉【他知道你喜欢他，还总在你面前晃来晃去—他就是个小婊子而已，这样的人你只需要把他按在床上操一顿，他就会食髓知味，之后只要你想，他就会乖乖张开腿，求着你来操他…】

JR的话没说完，Neymar直接从床上跳了起来，发了疯般地扯着他的胳膊，连拖带拽地将他推出了门。JR一屁股坐在地上，恶狠狠地咒骂起来，Neymar没有理会直接挂上了门锁。

【出了什么事？】  
Neymar靠在门板上平复愤怒，听到外面姑娘的声音。

JR暴躁地踹了一脚门大吼【你就一辈子窝在地下室当个过街老鼠吧！】  
【你在跟谁说话？谁是过街老鼠？】

JR没有回答，搂着那个女人进了屋。Neymar紧握着双拳，身子止不住地颤抖，他拼命遏制着几乎要喷涌而出的怒火，对于刚刚JR的话他实在无法忍受。他可以容忍这人的嘲弄和混乱的私生活，但是Leo…Leo是他底线，那是他放在心尖上的珍珠，绝对不允许任何人玷污。

那夜Neymar睡得很不安稳，地下午的空气闷的像蒸笼，屋外的两人一直没消停，那姑娘腻人的的呻吟持续到了后半夜，两具肉体交合的声音搅得他的脑袋像一锅煮熟了的浆糊。意识昏沉间，Neymar隐约看到了JR和人纠缠在一起，被他压在身下的那具身体莹白如玉，健壮有力的双腿环在JR精瘦的腰侧，随着他并不温柔的动作，那人的小腿被撞的晃来晃去。他似乎是被弄疼了，被压抑着的短促的呻吟声从两人亲吻的唇边泻了出来。Neymar听着这声音，只觉十分耳熟，他像是受了蛊惑般，不自觉地走上去。JR忽然回过头，朝他露出了一个诡异的笑容。从他微微侧起的肩膀，Neymar看清了在他怀里的人，竟然是Leo…

他吓得直接从梦中惊醒，出了一身冷汗。Neymar坐在床上愣了好久，直到听到头顶上传来落雨的声音，他摸了一把脸，嗅到了一丝凉爽的气息。身上的睡衣已经被汗水浸湿透了，忽然变得阴冷的温度让他反射性地打了个冷颤。Neymar觉得腿间有些粘腻，烦躁地扯开被子，看到自己梦遗了。  
该死的JR！

这个糟糕的梦成功搅黄了他的下半夜，Neymar心有余悸地躺在床上，干瞪着眼直到闹钟响起。  
他一整夜几乎没怎么合眼，好不容易睡着了又被那个该死的梦吓醒了。接下来的一整天，Neymar都在浑浑噩噩中度过，他摇摇晃晃地站在柜台后面哈欠连天，还算错了好几次帐。在第四个客人朝他大吼大叫时，老板冲出来把他臭骂了一顿，扣下了他半个月的工资。下班时，Neymar的情绪烦躁到了极点——他下个月大概要喝西北风，而且今天Leo也没有出现。

他或许在训练什么的…  
Neymar想起前几日Leo和JR的谈话，他们谈到最近似乎有场很重要的比赛。说起来Neymar还从未有机会看过Leo的比赛，这些足球俱乐部服务的对象是上流社会的有钱人，像他这种穷人，连进去的资格资格都没有。

如果能亲眼看一场他的比赛那该多棒…  
Neymar想着沉沉地闭上了眼睛，他得赶在JR胡搞之前睡过去，免得再被那家伙搅的不得安宁。不过令他意外的是，JR那晚并没有回来。Neymar难得睡了个好觉，自从他和JR分享地下室之后，很少睡得这么畅快了。现在想想，他当时就不该一时心软就让那个花花公子住进来。

JR的事并没有分去Neymar多少注意力，由于昨天糟糕的状态，他必须打足精神保住他另一半工资，然后充满期待的等待Leo。  
然而那天Leo仍旧没有来。

第三天，Neymar对着店门口望眼欲穿直到打样。他有些慌了，从他在这里打工，Leo从未有消失过这么长时间。他很喜欢店里的糖果，这几乎是他吃饭睡觉之外的第三件日常，就像踢足球那样是一种习惯。

除非他看上了另一家店的糖果…  
Neymar感到了惶恐，糖果是他和Leo唯一亲密接触的机会，他必须要弄清楚，Leo被什么耽搁了。

下班后，他特意跑去了Leo的家里。Neymar头一次感谢JR的油嘴滑舌，他还知道Leo住在哪里。他在Leo家门外徘徊了好久，直到对门的一个姑娘出来倒垃圾，看到他踌躇的样子好奇地问【你在做什么？】

Neymar有些慌乱，习惯性地缩起肩，支支吾吾地回答【我，我来找Leo…】  
【他好几天都没有回来了。】女孩说，又问他【昨天也有人来找他，你们是他的队友吗？】

他没有回家……  
Neymar的心凉了半截。在女孩疑惑的眼神里，失魂落魄地回到地下室。他躺在自己狭窄的床上，想着Leo究竟能去哪里。直到后半夜，Neymar迷迷糊糊地睡着了，听到了JR回来了的声音。他翻了个身，忽然想起来，那家伙也好些天没见踪影了。  
JR似乎又带了什么人回来，Neymar很快就听到了熟悉的喘息声。他们正在做爱，肉体发出的碰撞时混着粘腻的抽插出来的水声，隔着墙板都能知道他们战况火热。只是不同往常那些女孩子尖锐的呻吟，这人一直在刻意的压抑着的喘息。只有偶尔在JR弄了什么大声响出来，他身下的那个人才发出几声啜泣，但很快又被克制了回去。Neymar忽然睁开眼睛，觉得这声音莫名的耳熟。

就像那晚他做的那个梦。

他几乎是从床上跳了起来，趴在墙上竖起耳朵仔细地听着。JR粗重的喘息甚至盖过了身下的人，他们不知道做了什么，Neymar听到一阵叮叮当当的声音。而后JR的声音响起，带着低沉的笑意说【宝贝儿，别白费力气了。乖乖的，才能少吃些苦头。】

那声音更响了，Neymar仔细听着似乎是什么铁链碰撞的声音，以为是JR又玩了什么新花样，就听到他继续说【弄伤了你，那家伙可是会心疼的。】

两人之间陷入了片刻的沉默，过了一会儿，Neymar听到另一个人的声音。他的声音里带着情欲的嘶哑，似乎是用了不少力气，才能让自己说出话来。

【变态……】

Neymar跌坐回床上，他没有听错——如果他现在不是在做梦，这个声音……是Leo的！

那晚，Neymar一夜未眠。  
凌晨的时候，他听到JR出门的声音，便迫不及待地翻身下床，蹑手蹑脚地来到他的房门前。Neymar瞥了一眼墙边的垃圾堆，看到了一盒空掉的糖果盒子。  
是Leo最喜欢的那个牌子！

Neymar全身的血液一瞬间涌上大脑，神经像被拨动了的弹簧，在脑壳里飞快的跳着。他小心翼翼地推开一道门缝望进去，看到JR的床上躺着一个赤身裸体的人，他仰躺在那里，脚踝上还扣着沉重的铁链。

Leo……  
他会是Leo吗……

【你在看什么？】  
JR的声音忽然响起。Neymar惊慌失措地回头，看到他抱着一堆食物站在身后。

他一时之间不知如何回答，JR忽然笑了起来，伸脚踹开了房门。Neymar跟着他进了屋子，迫不及待地走到床边，看到那个躺在床上赤裸的人，整个人都傻掉了。

Leo正躺在那里，像是睡着了，坚实的胸膛随着呼吸轻柔的起伏着。他的身上遍布着情事的痕迹，双腿间还留着白色的液体，弄得身下的床单一片狼藉。他的脚踝上被锁上了铁链，另一头扣在了床柱上。Neymar注意到他的脚踝上有些擦伤，昨晚他听到的声音，是Leo挣扎时发出来的。

【你做了什么？】Neymar惊恐地问，大脑一时之间还无法接受眼前的事实。

JR将手里的食物扔在桌子上，一屁股坐在沙发上。他翘起二郎腿，用睥睨的眼神望向Neymar，不咸不淡地说【显而易见，做你一直想做的事啊。】

这样玩世不恭的态度，彻底惹怒了Neymar。他一个健步冲上去，拽起JR的衣领低吼道【你这个混蛋，你怎么敢，怎么敢对Leo……做出这种事！你这是在犯罪！】

JR哈哈大笑起来，一脚踹开了他。Neymar捂着肚子跌坐在地板上，看到JR走向床边，他从床上拉起沉睡的Leo，掐着他的下巴让Neymar能直视到他的脸。这样的动作，Leo都没有醒来，像是睡死了过去。

【他怎么了？】  
【一些让他能安静下来的小玩意儿而已，让他吃下去可不容易。】JR说着，低头亲吻着Leo的颈侧，他用牙齿叼起那块细嫩的皮肤，用力地吮吸起来，直到那里变得殷红，像是凝着血珠般【我本来准备等他乖点，再给你个惊喜的。不过既然你已经发现了。】他像只捕获了猎物的野兽般，舔舐着Leo的侧脸，朝Neymar咧着嘴笑了起来【现在要不要就来试试。】

他的话刚说完，外面就响起了急促的脚步声。两人同时转头，就看到老板拖着笨重的身子，正从楼梯艰难地走下来，嘴里骂骂咧咧道【臭小子都几点了！怎么还不去上班！你这个月的工资都没了！】他说着，推开半掩着的门就闯了进来。屋里的场景让老板直接愣在原地，他发出惊恐的叫声，像个女人般大喊【我的天，Messi先生！！！你做了什么事！】

【不。不是我……我……】Neymar慌了，支支吾吾地解释，却说不出一句完整的话。老板不顾他的辩解，转身就要去报警。那一瞬间，Neymar的脑海里闪现过无数种可能，只有一个意识是清晰的——他不能坐牢，他还要把Leo救出去。  
对于那之后的记忆，Neymar一片空白。他不知道自己做了什么，当他的意识回到大脑时，老板已经浑身是血的躺在地上了。他的脑袋上破了一个洞，血水从里面突突地往外冒，刺鼻的血腥味很快铺散开来。Neymar的手里还拿着沾了鲜血的酒瓶，JR在他身后吹了一个响亮的口哨，笑嘻嘻地说【看不出来啊，你小子可比我厉害。】

被鲜血染红了的酒瓶掉在地上，打了几个圈，Neymar死死地盯着地上的尸体，整个世界都仿佛塌了下来。  
JR慢悠悠地走到他身边，从背后搂住了Neymar颤抖的肩膀，在他耳边低语道【内，你注定就要和我一起，带着Leo就待在地狱里。慢慢地腐烂掉……】

不……  
不是的……  
Neymar绝望地捂住眼睛，他从未想过这些事。他想要的很简单，只要每天能远远地看到Leo就好了……现在，这一切都被JR毁了。

他花了一些时间才让自己冷静下来，期间JR像个没事的人一样，悠闲地坐在沙发上吃东西。直到Neymar一声不响地从地上托起老板的尸体，JR嘴里塞满了三明治，口齿不清地问他要不要帮忙。  
Neymar没有理会他，独自一人把老板的尸体拖到冷冻柜里。

他像个没有感情的机器人一样回到房里清洗掉血迹，又去了楼上的店铺挂了打烊的牌子。一位经常来买东西的老妇人看见了他，还过来问为什么这么早关门。Neymar惊恐地看着他，像受了惊的兔子头也不回地逃回了地下室。他忽然意识到，JR说的没错。他一直与外面的世界格格不入，如果能带着Leo一起，一起永远躲在地下室里就好了，他们就会永远在一起的。

从那一天起，Neymar就住进了JR的房间。  
Leo第一次醒来时，JR正好出门了。他看到Neymar窝在墙角时，发了疯般的扯着脚上的锁链。Neymar怕他弄伤了自己，扑过去将人搂在怀里。Leo大叫着在他怀里拼命挣扎着，最后还一口咬在了他的手臂上。尖利的虎牙刺穿了他的皮肤，Neymar闻到了血的味道，却仍然没有松手。直到Leo像是用光了力气般，颓然地躺在他怀里。Neymar依旧紧紧地搂着他，像是捧着稀世珍宝般爱惜。

【放过我……】Leo细若蚊呐的声音响起，像是下一秒就要死去般无力【你得到你想要的了，放了我吧。】

Neymar搂着他，怀里沉甸甸的重量让他莫名的安心。他紧紧地抓着Leo就像抓着救命的稻草般呓语【不是我，那不是我做的……】  
Leo发出一声嘲讽的讥笑，继续用微弱的力量挣开他。JR回来了，看到他们纠缠在一起的模样，露出了得逞般的笑容。

Neymar却像是触电般，瞬间松开了Leo。他如同做了错事的孩子，直接退到了墙角。JR瞥了他一眼，直接扯掉了衬衫的扣子，大步跨上了床。他把Leo按进床上，动作十分粗暴。Leo的身体重重地撞在床板上，发出了痛苦的呜咽声。JR就像是没有听到般，低头咬住了他的嘴唇，他们开始了野兽般的接吻。直到一方的嘴唇被撕咬的鲜血淋漓，JR抹着嘴巴，吐出了带血的唾液。

【还真是个小狮子！】他说着，直接掰开了Leo的双腿。他拉下裤链，没有丝毫怜惜地捅进了Leo的身体里。Neymar窝在墙角里看着，从Leo弓起的身体和痛苦的喊声中，知道他有多痛苦。这场暴虐般的性爱最终在Leo的哭泣中结束，JR如同一个胜利者般，享受了征服猎物的快感之后，心满意足的离开了。他朝Neymar扬起了下巴，如同施舍般地开口【你真的不来一次吗？】

Neymar没有理会他，眼睛死死地盯着床上不断抽搐的Leo。JR刚刚像是要把他生吞活剥了般，Leo的身上到处都是被啃咬的青青紫紫的痕迹。他的双腿因为刚刚的性事还无法合拢，白浊的精液混着血丝从后穴流出来。

JR的嗤笑声响起，带着不屑一顾的嘲讽道【你不是喜欢他吗？真不知道你在坚持什么。】  
Neymar自己也不知道，明明他已经憋得快要发疯了。既然已经做出了这样的事，他却还固执的坚守着那点可笑的底线——他与卑鄙的JR不同，他是切切实实的爱着Leo，不想把他当做泄欲的工具。

JR的性欲旺盛的惊人，他对操Leo有着狂热的兴趣，一天里除了出去买吃的东西，大多数时间都会窝在地下室里折磨Leo。顺便用语言刺激Neymar，似乎看到Neymar生气发怒的样子就会格外开心。Leo从最初的反抗到沉默，再到最后像是习惯了JR暴虐。尽管他自己不愿承认，但是身体已经食髓知味，甚至在JR的折磨中，尝到了情欲的快感。

Neymar为Leo清理身体时，看着这具原本充满了健康力量和朝气的身子变得伤痕累累，他甚至不忍心下手，生怕自己不小心会再弄疼了他。Leo突然抓住他的手，一遍遍质问他为什么要这样做。Neymar痛苦极了，极力解释自己和JR是不同的【这都是他做的，他是个恶魔。可是我没有办法，我杀了人，他们会把我关起来，我不知道要怎么做……】

【那你是谁？】  
【我是Neymar。】

【你这样做的意义是什么。】Leo问【把我关起来，又假惺惺做这些事。】  
假惺惺这个词刺痛了Neymar，他不想让Leo认为自己是JR的同伙，于是便抚摸着他的脸庞，真挚地说【我爱你，所以我要保护你。】

Leo像是听到了什么可笑的话，无力地笑了起来。他甩开Neymar的手，把自己沉浸在浴缸里，水渐渐淹没了他的头顶。Leo好长时间都没有起来，Neymar怕他把自己憋死了，就赶紧伸手把人捞出来。被水冲刷过的身体上还留着情爱的痕迹，星星点点的红痕遍布在白皙的皮肤上，他怀里的身体如同一具艳丽的尸体般，白得刺目却毫无生命的迹象。Neymar吓坏了，伏在Leo的身上仔细听着他的心跳。直到听到那虽无力但却缓慢跳动的声音，他最终松了口气，将Leo从浴池中抱了出来。

这样的日子持续了一段时间，Leo的精神状态越来越差。似乎应付JR的纠缠消耗了他为数不多的体力，他大多数时间都在睡觉。缺乏锻炼和营养，使得他原本漂亮的肌肉线条逐渐消失，他的身体更加柔软却也愈发削瘦了。长时间被关在地下室接触不到阳光，让他变得特别脆弱，他开始生病，有时会在性爱中途晕过去，这让JR十分扫兴，他没有迷奸的爱好，好几次都没有尽兴。  
Neymar为他清理身体时，看着他上形容枯槁的模样总会心悸，Leo清醒的时间越来越少，他总害怕哪一天，他再也无法睁开眼睛，变成躺在冷冻柜里老板的尸体那样。

一个星期后，JR回来带来一个不好的消息。他在街上遇到了警察，向他询问杂货店老板失踪的事，他们应该很快就会来店里搜查。他说这话时，脸上还带着无所谓的笑容，笑嘻嘻地问Neymar他要怎么办。  
【毕竟你的地下室里还藏着一个活人呢。】

Neymar惊恐地睁着眼睛，露出了绝望的神色。  
那天晚上，JR破天荒没有回来。Neymar原本躺在沙发上闭着眼睛，这些天来他一直无法入眠，稍微一点声响都会让他整夜睡不着觉。Leo似乎醒了，Neymar听到了锁链的响声。他睁开眼，看到Leo正坐在那里看向这边。狭小的房间里只有一盏壁灯亮着，微弱的灯光仅能照亮Leo所在的床。他背对着光，Neymar看不清他的表情，他不敢动作，就这么黑暗中和Leo对视着。

【我知道你醒了…】  
Leo的声音响起，像是在波澜不惊的湖面掉入的石子般。Neymar的呼吸一窒，他已经多久没有听到Leo这样和他说话了，从他被关进地下室之后，Leo从不愿和他多说话。像这样平静的语气，就像他们又回到了地面上，他站在柜台后面，Leo向他道谢的时候。Neymar没由来的觉得难过，过了好一会儿，他才从沙发上爬起来，艰难地挪到Leo面前。灯光慢慢地投射在他的脸上，他看到Leo正睁着黑亮的眼睛看他，即使是在这暗无天日的地下室里，他的眼睛还和以前一样明亮，像是要把Neymar看穿了般。

他不敢再与Leo对视，心虚地别过了脑袋。

【你是谁？】Leo面无表情地问。  
【我是Neymar。】

【你是他吗？】  
Neymar觉得Leo的话有毛病，他下意识地认为他话里“他”是指JR，于是便摇着头说【不，我是Neymar。】

Leo重重叹了口气，他屈起双腿，脚踝上的锁链发出清脆的声响。Leo撇了撇嘴，重新看向Neymar道【你为什么不能救我出去。】

【我…】Neymar张着嘴巴，却不知如何回答。Leo又问了一遍【既然你不是他，为什么不能救我出去。】

【你被锁住了……】Neymar握着拳头说【我，我没有钥匙…JR，那家伙把钥匙藏起来了。】

【内……】Leo叹了口气，他疲惫的闭上了眼睛，像是攒了一番力气才重新看过来说【钥匙在你的口袋里。】

Neymar下意识地去摸自己的口袋，指尖触碰到一块冰凉的金属，他像是触电般的缩回手。再次看向Leo时，他忽然发了疯般的扑了上去，紧紧地抱住Leo单薄的身体说【救救我，Leo，救救我…我杀了人…我不能离开这里。】

他的眼泪一颗颗落下来，砸在Leo的身上。怀中的身体微微发颤，泪水模糊了Neymar的双眼，朦胧中他似乎看到Leo朝他伸出手，带着人的温度的手臂挽住了他的肩头。他被拥入了一个坚实的胸膛里，那一瞬间Neymar完全崩溃了，他伏在Leo的胸膛里，不顾一切地哭了出来。

【Leo帮帮我……帮帮我，我不想失去你……】  
Leo的声音在耳边响起，温柔的仿佛他们是相爱的恋人【没关系的，你把我放开，我带你离开这里好不好。】

我带你离开……  
这句话就像是潘多拉的魔盒般充满了诱惑力，Neymar从没想过他能和Leo离开，只有他和Leo一起。

【真的吗？】他抬起头，像个孩子般眼里带着泪花，天真的问。  
Leo轻柔地吻着他的眼角，他忽然笑了起来，露出了Neymar一直渴望见到的笑容。

【你爱我对不对，所以你要相信我。】

是的。  
他爱Leo。  
Leo答应带他走。

Neymar被这个承诺说服了，他从口袋里掏出钥匙，打开了Leo脚上的锁链。从锁眼处发出清脆的声响，禁锢着自由的桎梏终于被打开了。Neymar满怀希望的抬头，看到Leo像只终于逃脱了捕手的猎物般，连滚带爬地滚下了床，他几乎是手脚并用被爬到了门前。JR走的时候并没有锁门，Leo轻而易举地打开了门锁，当他推开门想逃出去时，回头看了一眼屋里的Neymar。

Neymar并没有如他想的那样追过来，他跪坐在地板上，绝望地捂着脸。他半个身子隐在黑暗里，像是要被浓的看不见的黑夜吞噬掉般。  
Leo觉得自己一定是疯了，他转头看着黑漆漆的楼梯，外面似乎下雨了，潮湿的空气里带着清凉的水汽，他只要走上这层楼梯，外面就是自由的世界。  
他一直渴望要回去的正常的世界。

Neymar垂头丧气地跪在地上，在Leo逃跑的那一刻他就知道自己被骗了，可是他没有力气去追了。他想如果这是Leo想要的话，那就让他自己一个人留在这地下室里慢慢地腐烂掉吧。

赤裸的双足出现在眼前，Neymar不可思议地瞪大了眼睛，看到他左脚脚踝上还带着的擦伤的痕迹。他惊喜地抬头，Leo正站在他面前，朝他伸出了双手。

【我带你走。】  
那是他听过的最甜美的话。  
他最终越过黑暗紧紧地抱住Leo，那一刻他就像是找到了救赎，这是他的光，是他唯一的希望。

那晚是内马尔人生中过的最美妙的时刻。他和Leo坐在壁灯下的地板上，这里是黑暗中唯一明亮的地方。他们头挨着头，昏暗的灯光让Leo看起来有些模糊，内马尔觉得这有些不真实，忍不住搂住了他的身体。

【你知道吗？】怀里的Leo开口说，语气里带着难得的轻松【其实我一直也很喜欢你。】  
内马尔睁大了眼睛，似乎不敢相信这话。Leo笑出了声，又自嘲道【只是没想到会是这种结果。】

内马尔无暇思考他说的结果是什么，像只大狗一样把脑袋埋在Leo胸前撒娇【再说一遍吧。】

【什么？】  
【你喜欢我。】  
Leo害羞了，白皙的脸庞飘上了几丝绯红。内马尔还在蹭他的脖子，Leo无法，只好应着他的要求说【我喜欢你。】  
他们紧紧的搂在一起，那一刻内马尔明白，即使身处黑暗，他也没有在地狱里，因为Leo在他身边，他就能拥抱光明。

JR回来后看到坐在沙发上Leo气疯了，扑上来想要掐住他的脖子，Neymar挡在Leo面前，和他扭打在一起。他们互相撕扯着对方的衣服，用尽了全力把拳头挥舞过去。Neymar的脸被JR手上的戒指划破了个大口子，鲜血顺着他的额头往下落，迷花了他的眼睛。可是他没有丝毫的退缩，因为Leo就在他身后，他必须要反抗，将Leo从JR手中救出来。

【你要相信他说的话吗？】JR像只疯狗一样大喊，他同样挂了不少彩，嘴角被Neymar打的往外冒血。却还能张着大嘴，野兽一般嘶吼【像他这样的小婊子，最会的就是花言巧语，他会把你骗到外面，然后杀了你。】

【住口！】Neymar大吼道，被JR狠狠地掐住了脖子。他用力掰着JR的手指，毫不示弱地反驳【你才是骗子！】  
JR完全失去了理智，手上的力道恨不得要将他生生掐死般。无法呼吸的Neymar双手在地板上胡乱的摸索着，直到他抓到了一个酒瓶，毫不犹豫地砸向了JR的脑袋。JR发出一声惨叫，捂着脑袋向后退，Neymar完全不给他喘息的机会，将手里剩下的半截破碎的酒瓶刺进了他的喉咙。鲜血喷涌而出，溅在Neymar的脸上，腥甜湿热液体顺着他的脸庞滑落下来，Neymar面无表情地抹了一把脸，看着JR的身体直直地躺了下去。JR的身体不停地抽搐着，似乎不甘心就这么死去。他最后用尽了力气，抓住Neymar的脚踝一字一句地说【你永远不可能离开我。】

Leo一直坐在沙发上，安静地看着这一切。  
JR咽下了最后一口气，Neymar手里还握着滴血的酒瓶，看向Leo，立刻换上了一副温柔的表情【我杀了他，Leo，我们现在自由了。】

Leo没有动弹，内马尔以为他生气了，扔下酒瓶扑到他身边。Leo露出了戒备的模样，看着他问【你现在是谁？】

【我是Ney。】内马尔抓住Leo的手，飞快地说【我们不是说好了，我杀了他，我们就可以一起走了。】他说着，还指着JR的尸体让Leo看，像是在证明自己做到了一样。

Leo盯着空无一物地板，良久才露出一个释然的表情。他将内马尔搂近怀里，亲吻着他被血浸湿的额头，轻声说【是的，Ney，你自由了。】


End file.
